street spy
by greeneyedshadowriter
Summary: SAS unit, k-unit is walking from the bar to their house in the bad side of town when a boy accidently trips wolf. the unit finds that it is their teammate cub, but why does he have bruises? and why was he on the street alone? watch as the unit finds alex dark secret, his missions, his demons as they see that he was no rich kid. alex lives in bad side of town all his life and steals


k-unit and the street teen spy

ok this story is of alex always living in the bad part of London and when jack wastes the last of ians money they have to move to a apartment and jack starts going out with bad men until k-unit finds him. And yes hes still a spy but jack isn't dead and shes a bad guardian and alex has attitude, stealing problems, and other stuff…. Enjoy…..

disclaimer: I don't owe anything!

k-unit was on one of those rare leaves from SAS camp and were walking from the bar to their place that was on the bad side of town. Eagle didn't like walking in this part of London it looked all dangerous looking, ''wolf why did you buy a house in this part? Its scary trying to go to our own home''. ''because i cant buy a lot with the SAS paycheck of 4 soldiers and the house was cheap'', wolf also known as Javier san lucas told eagle like it was the most obvious thing in the world when he suddenly tripped by what seemed like a boy? "hey kid watch it. And shouldn't you be at home? It gets pretty dangerous out here in this part of town", wolf tried to warn the kid as he stood up when the boy looked at him. Wait, he knew those eyes but it could be. Can it? ''cub?'', wolf said surprisingly and all of the sudden the unit looked at the kid to see and it was the famous cub except his face was filled with bruises.

Wolf looked to see alex arms to see they also had bruises. ''cub, you there?'', wolf questioned the fifth member of his unit with no sound of drunkness in his voice. Cub looked at wolf again ''_que? Que pasa? Orale es el lobo!_ (what? What happened? Cool it's the wolf!)''. ''wait'', thought wolf, ''why is cub speaking Spanish?'', and then wolf saw a bit of blood in the side of his head. Concussion? ''michael. Get over here. I think the boy has a concussion. That's why his languages are all messed up'', wolf turned o tell snake. Snake grinned, ''guess you will have to translate for me…. Lobo''. Wolf hit snake lightly in the arm and snake laughed until he turned into doctor/mother hen mode, ''ok tell him if the room is spinning''. '_'cacachorro, tu sientes como si el cuarto se esta moviendo? Dime la verdad cachorro!_ (cub, do you feel like if the room I spinning? Tell me the truth cub!)'', wolf told alex in his native tongue. ''_si_. (yes_) ja die ganze welt dreht sich! Hey aussehen schlange, fuchs und adler sind hier zu! Hey!_ (indeed the whole world turns! Hey look snake, fox and eagle are here too. Hey!)'', babbled the teen while wolf looked at him confused, ''ok he lost me''. They all looked at fox since he was the language expert and he said lazily, ''its german. He says the whole world is spinning. And then he told me, eagle, and snake hi. Hes pretty loopy but surprisingly fluent in german. Could maybe pass as a native in germany''. Wolf looks at him as if telling him right now is no time to say if hes fluent in all the languages or not. ''is he gonna be ok'', eagle asked and looked at cub and all his bruises. Snake sighed, ''yeah. Hell be alright but he wont be walking home tonight''. ''how do you think he got the bruises'', eagle asked and wolf grunted, ''he probably got in a unfair fight since he does have that mouth and sticky hands of his''. Eagle whispered, ''I don't think sooo'' and wolf picked alex up. Alex hissed, ''_pinche pendejo_'', eagle laughed, ''he just said a bad word didn't he''. Wolf growled and turned to snake, ''im soooo temped to just drop him''. ''now wolf be nice to your fellow teammates with concussions'', snake said in a teacherly way.

IN K-UNITS HOUSE A WHILE LATER

''ok lay him in the couch…. Be gentle!'', snake told wolf as they came thru the door, ''fox go get my first aid kit''. ''yes doctor snake'', fox tried to put as much sarcasm as he could as he saluted and left to get the kit. Fox soon came back with it and handed it to the team medic. Snake bandaged cubs head and a few bruises in his arms but in one bad cut he had to stitch it up. Eagle was pacing behind snake trying to find a way to tell snake that those bruises weren't from a couple of kids but didn't know how. ''eagle just tell me whats on your mind. I can feel your distress all the way from here''. '' its just… snake those aren't just bruises from a boy fight. It was a man who was real strong and wanted to cause damage'' eagle said remembering when he use to get bullied. Snake put his hand in a part of his back and looked at him as if saying h understood. Eagle didn't understand how he could get lucky enough to find a family n SAS.

IN THE MORNING

The unit were all bad cooks so they decided to make toast since the toaster couldn't burst in flames … again. But just in case they aren't letting wolf near it, that man was the worst cook in the planet even with just a microwave. They started talking about how Manchester was doing when they heard a groan from the couch. ''guess cub is awake'', said wolf and they all went to find alex in fighting stance with a alarmed look in his face. As soon as he saw them that im-better-and-badder-than-you-accept-it-respect-it grin that wolf detested. ''ah yes the zoo is guys! I see wolf is as short and grumpy as ever. So umm mind answering why on earth im here?'',cub asked with a truthfully curious look. Eagle and fox guffawed at the wolf comment while snake tried to quieten his laughter at his units leaders baffled expression. ''mind explaining why we found you at this side of town in front of martinez auto shop all bruised up?'', wolf asked straight on. Cubs expression of humor changed to seriousness as he growled a bit, ''oh its just because I live in this part of town. As for the beaten up stuff I got into some trouble with a friend of mine'', obviously lying.

''now it was nice seeing my little unit with its short leader and all-'', and that's all he could say because wolf grabbed his shirt and holded him to the wall. Wolf saw a flash of fear pass and go, ''now lookie here. We just saved you yesterday so how bout a nice thank you and respect''. Cub looked up at him with cold eyes that made it seem like if he had wolf against the wall and not the other way around, ''ah yes I forgot the SAS temper. Now would you mind putting me down''. Wolf didn't even had a chance to answer because as quick as lightning alex had wolf with his back to the floor. ''I win'', cub whispered and wolf growled.. again.

Eagle and fox got all stary-eyed at cub while snake said, ''ok alright. That's enough'', and pushed alex off of wolf. Snake got his keys and told cub, ''we are driving you home. No excuses cub! Come on wolf''. Alex knew they couldn't take him home, they might see whos there and what is happening in the house, ''no. ill walk home. Thanks for everything bye!'', and marched to the door. Someone grabbed his shirt from the back, '' now now cub we said we are going to drive you home and we will''…. Wolf. Except that now wolfs voice had respect? For apparently knocking him down... what a weird man. Wolf was taking no chances and didn't release him until they reached something that some people would call a truck and others would call the junkyard. They both already knew his address when they checked his wallet (? Creepy) so he couldn't give a fake address.

When they reached the apartments wolf and snake saw it was one of the cheap, dangerous ones.. well more dangerous than other apartments in this side of town. Cub lived here? Alex nervously told them here was enough he could walk the rest of the way, he also told them that in the parking lot and in the stairs when snake had had enough, ''cub we are walking you to your door and telling your parents. What? Do you have something to hide?''. Cub still said the same thing at the door and wolf loudly knocked at the door to prove his point as cub flinched slightly.

The door opened and out came jack with a white work shirt nothing else and a jack daniels half full in her hand. '' hey alex yourrrr back! Mikeyyy is going to kill youuuuu!'', jacks voice was all slurred and drunk as alex tried to tell her to go back in, that it was alright. Snake and wolf just looked at each other, what on earth was happening? ''jack? I heard alex out there, is he back? Cuz hes gonna get the beat of his life!'', a tall amn with black greasy hair came out to the door and looked at the teen that flinched. Wolf asked of who he assumed was mike, ''we are looking for umm alex parents, were are they?'' Mike laughed, ''didn't the boy told you. His parents are long dead! His guardian is jack'', and he pointed to jack who was giggling drunkly. Mike then told the soldiers, ''thanks for bringing the boy home. Ill make sure he never runs away again'', as he grabbed alex by the hair and punched him in the jaw. And with that everything made sense: the bruises, the flinching, the fear, the questions, why was alex so skinny and why alex didn't want them to come. Mike made alex stand up again and they all walked to the living room as he avoided their gazes and wolf exploded. He punched mike at HIS jaw and holded him in the wall, ''don't you dare punch cub again''. Mike laughed again and said, ''the boy has no other family. He lives with me and jack. What happens in this home is our business and not some nosy soldiers''. Wolf then punched his nose and had joy of hearing it crack, ''what happens with my teammates is my business. Cub grab your stuff, you are leaving this dump.'', he looked at mike,''he is going to leave this place and live with me. And if I ever hear about you hurting cub again you will suffer. Mike just groaned while he had a hand in his nose, ''like I care. The boy was only a good beating toy. He would have been a good fuck but he got away just in time yesterday. The boy is only a waste of space. Nobody wants him. Have fun''. And with that wolf kept punching until he heard snake whisper, ''that's enough wolf. We need to take cub away from here''. Wolf and snake turned to see him kissing jacks forehead, saying goodbye, getting teary himself. All that would have been heartwarming if jack wasn't passed out next to a bottle of _don Julio tequila_.

Wolf noticed he only had a small bag of his stuff he nodded to cub and walked to snakes truck. When they all got in wolf started to drive and snake could see the anger coming out of him while cub sat quietly in the corner window. Wolf marched to his flat, ignoring fox and eagles questions and slammed his room's door. Snake came in while eagle asked away, ''hey why are you guys back so early? Why is wolf mad?'', and then alex came thru the door with his miserable bag, ''and why is cub here? I thought you were going to drop him off''. Cubs sarcastic smile came out, ''well eagle they tried. But then they realized they would miss me too much''. Wolfs door was opened again and walked back to the table, ''hes lying. So why? How? And no excuses''. Alex smile disappeared and out came the poker face, ''it started out small. Jack is in her late twenties when my uncle died making her guardian since my parents were dead. She was young and wasted the little money we had so we moved to a cheaper place and then she started to date what you would call bad men. It started little like weed, cocaine, and crystal meth but they would come and go so I just cleaned up and stop the city from knowing. Then mike came and he had her on everything. She was smoking, drinking, drug using, and gambling the little money I could get. Soon she couldn't recognized me since she was drunk 24/7 and then mike punched me. I thought she would kick him out or he would leave like the others do but no he stayed. He hit me again and I defended myself by hitting him a bit except he was stronger. I could still beat him but on the other hand he threatened jack and well shes the only sorta fa,ily I have. And I couldn't let her get hurt because of me so I got beat in her place but yester day it became too much so I left''. Wolf remembered mikes words and shivered to suddenly knew how close cub their cub had been to being raped. Wolf shook his head and said aloud, ''and from now on then he will be living with us''. Eagle showed him the guest room and alex dropped his bag, walked to the fridge, grabbed a monster and said, ''so pops whats for dinner''. Wolf spitted out his beer and groaned as he holded his head in his hands. What on earth had he just done?

Hey its shadow! I know many of you have noticed Im doing a lot of alex rider fics with k-unit, but I just cant help it! Plus it's a good way to start my first fanfic stories. Eventually I will move to other fanfics but I will never abandon the alex rider stories. This story is a test story. If people like this first chapter then I will continue. And yes alex is hiding his 'scared traumatized PTSD self' behind his 'confident jerky attitude. For those who didn't notice yet. Soo plz REVIEW!


End file.
